The two new espada
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: Grimmjow and Hallibel are new and when they run into Sango and Kagome on their first day. Lets just say it was Grimmjows lucky day. Can you say 'love at first sight'.


I woke up a little earlier than I should have but I got up anyway. I went to my bathroom and took a shower and when I got out I walked to my closet. I decided to wear a grey cowl neck tunic with a black belt right under my boobs. {I'll put a picture up on my profile it you don't know what I'm talking about.} Then I picked out some black ripped leggings to go with it. I then went to the shoe side of my closet and picked out some black studded booties. I put on some silver hoops and some black eye liner and grey eye shadow. I went down stair and read the note my mom left me since she leaves way before I do. It said

_Dear Kagome, I left you 20 dollars on the counter incase you decide to leave the school for lunch and I got an e-mail from your principal saying that you will have 2 new students at your school and would like you to show then around. Since you have the same classes as them. Well that's it for today love you and see you this weekend. _

_Love, mom_

Kagome started at the note for a second then groaned cause she had a lot of work to do today. She grabbed her gray studded bag and her keys to her black Honda Civic and left. She drove to school and on the way she wondered what the 2 students would be like. When she got to school she parked got out her car and walked over to her freinds Sango and Rin. Sango was wearing a purple and grey plaid top with some grey ripped skinnys and some grey flats. She had on some purple hoops and grey eye shadow. Rin had on a grey and white tank top with a rose on it going from the bottom straight to the top and vines going everywhere. Then for bottoms she had on some blue jean skinny jeans and some white flats. No make-up on and some red hoops. I told them about me and the new students until the bell rang. We walked the school after we went to our locker because we never went straight to class. But today rin had morning duty so it was just me and sango. We waited till the bell rang and then we ran to class. Me and Sango raced until we bumped into some people.

Grimmjows pov.

I just got to school with one of my best childhood friend Tia Hallibel. I wore a purple shirt and a half purple and half grey hoodie over it with some black skinny jeans and some grey vans. Hallibel had on a yellow Spongbob tee some white skinny jeans and some white flats She wore yellow hoops and eye shadow. We walked into the school and scoffed at the silence until we cut the corner and ran into these 2 girls. We all collapsed on each other. A girl with midnight raven hair fell on top of me when she tried to get up I looked at her and our eyes locked. The girl blushed and looked away from my eyes.

No pov.

Grimmjow helped Kagome up and asked her

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and said

"yeah I'm okay I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to fall on top of you like that."

"It's okay" He said.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be new to this school would you?" Kagome asked

"Yeah we are I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and this Tia Hallibel." He said

"Oh well I'm kinda glad I ran into you guys I guess cause I'm suppose to show you guys around the school since we have all the same classes. Anyways I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Sango Taiyja." Sango waved and said

"We should get to class and at least now we have an exscuse for being late." Kagome and Sango high fived each other. The group of four walked to class told the teacher what happened half a lie half the truth and they all sat with each other. Kagome then wrote a note to Grimmjow saying

_**390-567-9874 Text me cuz im bored**_

He looked at her with a smirk. But he got out his phone and started to text her.

_**Grimmjow- How do you live through this class it's boring and I'm sleepy!**_

_**Kagome- I usually sleep through it because we usually have subs like every other day but of course the teacher decides to come 2day. Boohoo!**_

_**Grimmjow- when's lunch after 3**__**rd**__** pd? Cuzz now I'm hungry**_

_**Kagome- Yup I am too! You want to leave during lunch and go get food some place else?**_

_**Grimmjow- Sure What do we have next?**_

_**Kagome- Gym! Boohoo!**_

The bell than rang and

Sango went to math while Hallibel,Grimmjow and Kagome walked to the locker rooms.

**Girl's locker room.**

Tia had a gym locker right next to Kagome.

Tia put on a white tank top. Then over her underwear she wanted to wear boxers but they were in her hall locker so she asked Kagome

"Can I borrow a pair of you boxers"

"Sure here have these" Kagome gave her some that were black and had blue and white Polk-a-dots on them. Then she put on some black boy shorts , but she pulled them down so you could see her boxers and she put on some black Nikes she brought from home. She then waited for Kagome.

Kagome wore the exact same thing except Kagome's boxers had black and green stripes on them. And she pulled her shorts down too. They then walked upstairs to the gym and waited for the boys.

**Boy's locker room**

Grimmjow had met a lot of guy friends in the locker room. One of them is a boy with orange hair and he name is Ichigo Kurosaki { Spelling?} they both changed. Grimmjow put on a white wife beater and some black shorts and som white Nikes. Ichigo wore a blue t-shirt and some shite shorts with some white Nikes. They then walked upstairs to see Kagome and Hallibel. Ichigo introduced himself to Hallibel he already knew Kagome but they never talked. Grimmjow and Kagome walked over to the bleachers and sat and talked.

"I never thought I would see the day."

"What the day Hally would have a crush"

"Yeah. Hally?"

"I like it Hallibel Hally it sounds cool to me, what about you? Do you like anyone yet?" Kagome asked looking down.

Grimmjow blushed a little when Kagome looked up at him.

"Uhh.. I mean I kinda like you I guess but…" the rast he said was just a mumble she couldn't hear him.

"What? Say it again Grimmjow" Kagome asked.

"I.." Grimmjow started but was soon interrupted by the teachers greeting to his class.

"Alright class as you know we have 2 new students here. Can you 2 come up here please?" The coach directed Grimmjow and Hallibel towards the front of the room.

"Well just to let you know I like to get to know my students a little bit when I first meet them. So why don't you give us a little info about your selfs."

"Hi I'm Tia Hallibel. I like to fight ,my favorite color is yellow. I don't like haters at all. And finally I like calm girls not hyper wild girls." She stood aside and looked at Grimmjow. Gesturing that it was his turn.

"Well I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I also like to fight and if you're an obsessive wild sqeaky hyper lil girl then I want nothing to do with you. So please stay away from me. And both Harribel and Kagome are my friends so don't mess with them." Some girls glared at Kagome because she had Grimmjow say he would protect he from anyone and they were jealous. She just looked away. So as gym went by they had free time and Grimmjow and Kagome were walking around the gym. Or it was more like Kagome was getting a piggyback ride from Grimmjow. { lolz!} And some of the girls were crying on the bleachers other were planning to get rid of her. Gym ended and grimmjow said bye to the girls to go change and they met back up in the hall way. They met up with Sango and Rin in history. They all sat together and started to talk about classes and other stuff. Grimmjow writes Kagome a note;

_**The Note.**_

_**Grimmjow- Go with me to see a movie tonight at 8:00 please.**_

_**Kagome- are you asking me out on a date Grimmjow?**_

_**Gimmjow- I don't know do you want it to be a date? **_

_**Kagome- I Guess**_

_**Grimmjow-okay so yes or no?**_

_**Kagome- Yes!**_

_**End of The Note.**_

Grimmjow smiled at Kagome, and Kagome smiled at Grimmjow.

**{Skipping to end of the school day}**

Kagome drove home just so excited about tonight. She had to take a shower and get dressed and put on make-up. But most importantly take a nap! She was tiered. She got in some comfy short and a tank top and laid down and fell right asleep.

**{2 hours later}**

Kagome woke up and it was 6:55. She had to hurry up and get ready. She stripped got in the shower and washed her body with jasmine scented body wash. When she got out she could smell the scent all in the steam that surrounded her. She went to her closet and picked out a brown spaghetti strapped shirt and put a grey sleeveless cardigan over it with a brown weaved belt over the cardigan. She then put on some black jeggings with some brown and gold studded gladiators. She then wet to her vanity and put on some brown and some gold eye shadow and she put on some bubble gum ligloss and some black eye liner. She sprayed some Vera Wang Flower Princess perfume on. {I love that perfume I love Vera Wang princess period!} And just as she put some finishing touches on her look and appearance the clock struck 7:59. And finally right on time at 8:00 her doorbell rang. And there waited Grimmjow. Wearing a white and black Polo and some jeans some shorts and some Nikes. He smiled at her looking at her attire she looked beautiful as ever he tought.

"You look beautiful Kags" Grimmjow smiled.

Kagome blushed and said "Thanks Grimmjow" He smiled back at her took her hand and led her to his car. He took her to a really cool place called 'Savannahs' and they ate some chicken and had some liquir they had fun till it was 10:00 Grimmjow dropped Kagome off at home.

"I had so much fun tonight Grimmjow. Thanks for the wonderful time I really enjoyed it" Kagome said.

"I'm glad. I had fun too." They leaned in and gave each other a very passionate kiss. And when they pulled away they smiled and said their departs. That night when those two went to bed they both thought they same thing.

'_**I can't wait till tomorrow'**_

Well that's it and I hoped you like it umm yea and if anyone has any suggestions I could really use them any thind you want to happen just tell me so yea hugz and kissez! Mwah!

3 DogDemoness159


End file.
